You Hate Everyone and Everyone Hates You
by TheOneAndOnly1993
Summary: Marceline did a terrible thing. She's deemed a monster by her only two friends and is all alone in the world. Now all's she can hope to do is win back Finn and Jake's trust.


Marceline stood in the broad shadow of the tree fort. Many would deem her crazy for being outside on a sweltering day like this, but did she care? No. _Let them talk, _she thought. _I need to do this. _

The self-proclaimed "vampire queen" approached the door like it were the gate to Hell itself. She rapped at it once. Twice. Then waited. A stillness lingered in the air that made Marceline, admittedly, a tad anxious. If her heart was more than a shriveled prune, she believed that it would be thumping madly in her chest. That shamed Marceline, but no one needed to know _that. _

Finally the door opened, but rather than one of the two people she was hoping to see, a little metal box with a screen for a face was looking up at her. "Yes?" asked BMO, voice flatter and more lifeless than ever. Not a good sign.

Marceline lowered from the air and dropped to one knee. "Hey, little guy," she started, "can I, uh, you think I can come in to see Finn and Jake?"

BMO stared at her for several seconds. If he were capable of proper facial expression, Marceline knew, he would definitely be glaring at her. When it spoke again, its voice was suddenly like a whip. "You really think they want to see you?"

The answer was obvious. It should have come easily to Marceline. Once upon a time, it would have. Those two annoying, loudmouthed, kind, loyal, amazing friends made her soft. But did she care about that? Oddly enough, no. Not at all. Which was why it was so hard for Marceline to mutter, "No," like she were a petulant child.

BMO scanned her again. "You are wearing gloves," it noted. "And a hat."

Marceline was taken aback that the little computer device pointed out her wardrobe that she nearly fumbled over her words. "Huh? Oh, yes. I am. It's, uh, it's a pretty nice day out...Don't wanna get burned and all that junk, y'know?" She offered a light chuckle. BMO countered with silence and a blank face. "Can I come in?" she asked. "Please?"

BMO started closing the door, much to Marceline's quiet dismay. "I think you should go," it said.

"Wait!" Marceline held the door open with her boot. "Please, just give me, like, three minutes with those guys and I'll be out of your hair."

"No. Leave. Now." She felt BMO trying to close the door on her boot. Its pathetic efforts proved no challenge to ignore, but the effect was felt all the same. "Leave," it said, "or else."

That lit a fire. Marceline's face twisted into a demonic scowl, her teeth jutted from her gums like swords and her eyes sunk into the back of her skull and spewed licks of flame. "Oh _yeah_?" she asked, her voice shrill and loud. "Well what are you going to do to stop me, Sparky?"

BMO's face failed to betray any emotion, and for some reason, that hurt Marceline more than she would have ever let on. But even that wouldn't ever compare to what it was to say next: "Nothing. I always thought vampires had to be invited into one's home, but I see that that was a lie. That is so like you vampires." Perhaps it was right. Vampire's are prone to treachery, as Marceline had proven earlier in the week.

BMO gave only a second for the words to sink in before coming in with another assault. "Leave, Marceline. Finn and Jake do not want to see you anymore. Go now, and I just may keep this little visit to myself."

The fires died in Marceline's eyes. Hot angry tears took their place. "BMO...I just want to tell them..."

"_Go,_" it interrupted. "Leave us, and do not come back. You have quite the nerve, _Queen _Marceline, to swagger in here like you're entitled to their forgiveness after what you did."

There was venom in that robot's voice, and the poison attacked every black nerve in Marceline's body. Its every word, every syllable, felt like a knife twisting in her guts. Part of her wanted to storm in there and apologize to Finn and Jake, while another wanted to wring their necks for making her feel this way. A smaller, reserved part of her desired nothing more than to forget all about this, while a small piece, the most insignificant of all, wanted to smash BMO for being right. But the one thing every part had in common with one another was that they made Marceline want to break down and wail in such a way that she hadn't in centuries.

Ashamed and angry and her mind a battlefield, Marceline lowered her hat to cover her face and turned away from the tree fort. As she was about to hover out from under the shadow, shoulders sagged and all, BMO's voice breached her thoughts. "Queen Marceline!" it called.

_Stop calling me that. _Marceline turned back and saw BMO still standing in the doorway. "I believe I speak for Finn and Jake when I say, 'Well done.' Congratulations, Your Grace; you've reaffirmed the fact that nothing evil can ever be truly good. Ghosts are evil. Zombies are evil. Vampires are evil, and you are no different. You were -_never_\- different."

That stung. Marceline felt a spear go right through her chest and out that other way. Despite all the chaos in her mind and the floodgates that threatened to burst at a moment's notice, Marceline forced herself to speak in a calm, passionless manner. "I am different," she said. "I never had a goal in mind. And..." Marceline's voice lurched, threatened to give out had she not taken a moment to force down a sob, "...and I would trade my bass guitar to take back what I did. That's how much I know I screwed up."

BMO's face was as readable as a sheet of blank paper. "You're a monster." That was it. That was what broke the floodgates. Marceline bit down on the sleeve of her sweater, feeling the skin burst but never tasting the blood that once flowed through her living veins. _You're not crying, _she told herself. _Never cry. Crying's for babies. __  
_

"Once more, bravo, Queen Marceline. Bravo. You lost the only two friends this side of Ooo and you have no one to blame but yourself." BMO clapped its hands together in faux applause before slamming the door shut.


End file.
